


Just Died In My Arms

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Looking for Group (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Blood, Community: fan_flashworks, Crack, Gore, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard composes a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Died In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for FFW amnesty challenge, "Ghosts and Gore"

"What? Richard, what have you done?" Cale stared at the carnage around him in shock. Though he had been getting used to the warlock's ways, this gory sight seemed a little excessive, even by his standards.

"To commemorate this moment, I have composed a song," Richard declared.

Cale glanced at the warlock and then quickly glanced away. He was unsure what body part the warlock was using as a hat - and frankly he didn't really want to be enlightened - but he found the dismembered hands attached to the lute he carried slightly more disturbing. "A song?" he managed.

"Yes." Richard struck a note on the lute and then began to warble the slowest, most sickening love song Cale had ever heard.

_  
Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
I know that it's something you dread  
They just died in my arms tonight_

_I keep looking for something I can't get  
Broken heads, they're all around me  
And I don't see an easier way to get what we need  
Your diary says I only cause trouble  
The fighting's begun, the bunny's in the bubble  
Who would have thought I would find someone I wouldn't bleed?_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
I know that it's something you dread  
They just died in my arms tonight_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
It must have been some kind of fwoosh  
You should have walked away  
You should have walked away_

_Is there any dark cause for feeling like this?  
On the surface you're just a name on my list  
I try to be discreet but then blow it again  
I've made this for you, a spleen-shaped cake  
I'm loving your moxie, all give and no take'  
Cause I'm rememberin' history, one too many times_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
I know that it's something you dread  
They just died in my arms tonight_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
It must have been some kind of fwoosh  
You should have walked away  
You should have walked away_

_It was a blood-filled night, killing's so easy  
But not for my knight,  
So now it's over, my powers have gone  
I let him get under my skin, now everything's wrong_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
I know that it's something you dread  
They just died in my arms tonight_

_Oh they, they just died in my arms tonight  
It must have been some kind of fwoosh  
You should have walked away  
You should have walked away  
_

Richard finished the song with a triumphant flourish and then took a bow.

Cale was about to clap when the words fully registered in his slightly boggled brain. "Wait, you did all this for me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cale," Richard replied. He was almost smooth enough to make Cale think he had been wrong, but there was something about those lines. He loved his moxie?

"No, you said you made me a spleen-shaped cake. I heard it!"

"Cale, it's just a song," Richard started to say, but Cale overruled him.

"You did this for me? As a birthday present?"

He expected Richard to continue to deny it; perhaps to act as though he had no idea that it was the elf's birthday. It wasn't that Cale actually _wanted_ carnage to be carried out in his name, but coming from Richard it was a gesture that could actually be considered kind of... sweet.

What bowled Cale over more than the carnage and the song combined was when Richard simply smiled and replied. "Happy birthday, Cale." Then, giving Cale a quick kiss on the cheek, he skipped away into the blood-soaked village.

Looking down at the, he would assume it was spleen-shaped, lump in front of him, Cale sighed happily and blew out the flames.


End file.
